Brooke and Peyton Reunite
by FearlessSwiftie13
Summary: In this story two of my favorite characters, Brooke and Peyton, from my favorite show One Tree Hill get into a fight over Lucas. It's all intense at first but then later on they reunite and vow to always put eachother before guys. Guys this is my first story ever so please don't expect too much! I hope you all like it and please tell me if I should upload the next chapter or not.
1. Man Stealer

Chapter 1: Man Stealer

_*In Lucas' bedroom with Brooke*_

"Lucas I have never felt so safe with someone like I have with you. I think you're the one who really gets me. And what's scary is that I don't know if I want someone to get me but I kind of want you to. I know this is all confusing but I think I'm trying to say that I…"

"Look Brooke," says Lucas, "I don't deserve someone like you."

_*Brooke raises her eyebrows at him and smirks*_

"Come on broody!" Brooke says hysterically. "I know you don't deserve someone like me, you deserve better. I'm not kidding Lucas, I think I…"

"Stop it Brooke!" Lucas says ferociously as he gets up from the couch they were both sitting on.  
*_Lucas grabs Brooke's hands*_

"Brooke, you're an amazing girl and all but…I don't know how to say this to you Brooke! I'm in love with someone else."

*_Brooke gets up from the couch and stares at him angrily. Her dimply cute smile disappears slowly*_

"Wait…is this some kind of sick joke? What are you saying Lucas? That you're in love with someone else? Who? Tell me the name of this sorry bitch."

_*Lucas looks down at his feet as he nervously grabs the back of his neck with his hand* _

"Peyton," says Lucas shivering from top to bottom "she's the one."

*_Brooke's face goes bright red as she grabs her purse and races past Lucas and storms out. Outside the house as she's walking home, she starts getting angry and kicking the leaves in her way. Soon she breaks down crying on the sidewalk*_

_*Peyton sees Brooke and runs up to her*_

"Brooke! Oh my God, are you okay? What happened?" Peyton says as she sits down next to Brooke and puts her arm around her.

"Get off of me you pathetic bitch." Screams Brooke furiously as she throws Peyton's hand off of her.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You have the nerve to ask me WHAT'S WRONG? What's wrong? You tell me Peyton, what is wrong with you, huh? I thought you were my best friend in the whole wide world but you turned out be a conniving bitch. How the hell could you steal Lucas from me Peyton? He said he's in love with you!" Brooke yells as she cries.

"Brooke! No, it was just that that day when you left the club, Lucas offered me a ride home and then he kissed me in the car and I said this can never happen because you're dating Brooke and oh God Brooke, I never meant to hurt you! I would never do something like that. It was just the spur of the moment. I swear I have no…"

"No what, Peyton? No interest in him? That's kind of hard to believe. You know Peyton normally I'd forgive you, but this went way too far. He's the first ever guy I opened up to and you stole him from me! Thanks a lot man stealer!"

*_Brooke gets up and storms off leaving Peyton there speechless while Peyton takes out her cell phone and dials a number* _

"Lucas, what the hell is wrong with you?"


	2. Is Brooke Worth It?

Chapter 2: Is Brooke worth it?

"Peyton, what are you talking about?" Lucas asked in a worried manner. All Lucas wanted was to be with Peyton, but now he was afraid that Peyton wouldn't wanna be with him because he split her and Brooke apart.

"You know what I'm talking about Lucas! You told Brooke you're in love with me?!"

"Oh God Peyton, I had to! She was about to tell me she was in love with me. I didn't wanna lead her on. Peyton meet me outside my mom's café. I have something to tell you." Lucas said as he hung up.

"W-what is it Lucas? Just tell me!" Peyton yelled into the phone. "Oh real nice, you hung up?" Peyton said as she put her phone back into her purse and waited for a cab.

*_Lucas and Peyton meet outside Karen's Café*_

Peyton stands there with her arms folded across her chest. She doesn't say a single word as Lucas started stroking her cheek.

"Peyton, you should know that I have feelings for you."

"Yeah Luke you've made that pre" "No Peyton! I have these strong feelings for you. These complicated feelings which I don't get. It's not a feeling I'm familiar with. It's a hot, burning intensity, but at the same time a gentle, caressed feeling. I don't know if you'll understand what I'm trying to say, but I think I'm actually in love with you," Interrupted Lucas.

Peyton stood there with her eyes widened and gazing into his. She had unfolded her arms and they were now all of a sudden around his neck. She hugged him as tight as she could. All of a sudden tears started welling up in her eyes. She let go of him and then looked into his eyes. "Luke, when I was with Nathan, it was all just about the sex and the popularity. I didn't care when he started dating Haley. But, when you were with Brooke, I felt so many different things. As happy as I was for Brooke, I just wanted to be with you," Peyton said swallowing her pride.

"Yeah Peyton, now you _can_ be with me! I mean that's what we both want, right?" Lucas said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No, Lucas! I mean I thought I did, I mean yes I do but no. Lucas, Brooke means way too much to me. She's my best friend. I can't do this to her. Lucas I'm sorry, and I want to be with you but she will always come first to me Lucas." Peyton said just on the verge of crying.

Lucas rubbed his forehead and sighed disappointedly. "I understand."

_*Peyton walks away and Lucas walks away too in the opposite direction*_

As Peyton was walking, she thought to herself, "Am I making the right decision? Is Brooke worth giving Luke up? Of course she is! How can I even think that? Brooke is my best friend." The thoughts roamed around in her mind making her second guess her decision of turning Lucas down. Even after all the thinking and the doubts, she came to a conclusion: Brooke means more to her than Lucas.


End file.
